Thank You
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Ryou's just come to terms with his feelings... with a little help from Ichigo! KeiichiroxRyou (FIRST KxR FIC EVER!)


Thank You

Author: The talented and misunderstood Ran Ishikawa!!!

Rating: R

Summary: ONLY KeiichiroxRyou on here… The two scientists are talking in Ryou's room one night… Keiichiro brings something up… and things get pretty… Written WAY better than this summary is!

*

Ryou lay motionless in his bed. The only sounds were the wind against the café and the girls in the café downstairs. He'd been staring out that same window for an hour now… Just coming to terms with his feelings.

He smiled a little… remembering Ichigo's reaction…

*Flashback*

"Hey! Where my Strawberry shortcake??? I ordered it five minutes ago!!!" A snooty girl called from a table in the masses.

Ichigo staggered through the crowd. "I-It's right here, miss!" She huffed as she set the plate down in front of the girl.

"Thank you…" Said girl picked up a fork and began eating.

Ichigo snaked her way back through the crowd and into the kitchen. Keiichiro put a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, Ichigo turned around and blinked. "K-Keiichiro!"

"You've done enough today, Ichigo."

"Phwee… Thanks Keiichiro!" Keiichiro went back into the crowd. Ichigo went to the master bathroom upstairs to change. She had just closed and locked the door when she heard something…

"Hu…e…" Ichigo blinked. She looked around and blushed, realizing someone was in the shower. The glass door was fogged, but the mirror was not.

'Oh god… somebody's here…' Ichigo was about to run from the bathroom, apologizing like crazy…

"Nn… Keiichiro…" Ichigo froze.

' 'Keiichiro'…?' She almost gasped realizing something else… 'That… That was _Ryou's_ voice…!'

Ichigo decided to speak. "R-Ryou…?"

"Gah!!!" A small crash was heard. The sound of bottles and soup hitting the floor was heard. The glass door opened a crack. "God, Ichigo! Don't you knock?!"

Ichigo blushed deeply. "G-Gomen…" She turned around as Ryou exited the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. "Ryou…?"

Ryou paused. "N-nani?" He turned to face her.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Why were you-? I mean, do you… Do you love …Keiichiro…?" Ryou smiled slowly.

"That's the second time you've found out something about me… that I was trying to hide…" Ryou turned away from the blushing girl.

Ichigo giggled lightly.

"What?! You think it's funny?!" Ryou glared at her.

Ichigo shook her. "Iie!" She ran to him and hugged him round the waist. "In fact, I think it's adorable!" Ryou looked down at the happy Mew Mew.

He smiled. "Thank you… Ichigo… for not hating me…" He hugged her back lightly. "Now get out! I have to get changed!"

*End*

Ryou rolled over. "I never did finish what I started…" He said to himself. Slowly he reached down under the covers and touched himself lightly. He imagined that his hands were not his, but Keiichiro's. Stroking diligently, he made himself hard again as he had been earlier… "Keiichiro… Koi…" He had caught the first few drops of precum when the door swung open.

Keiichiro stood there, looking worried. Ryou stopped his motion and pulled his knees up to his chest as quick as he could. "K-Keiichiro!"

"Ichigo told you had something important to tell me…" He sat down at the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

Ryou blushed. "Sh-She told you… n-no, it was nothing…" Keiichiro frowned. He walked up to the blushing boy and looked him in the eye.

"The way Ichigo put it, it seemed like it couldn't wait…" He asked. Ryou couldn't look him in back in the eyes.

"It… was nothing… really…" Ryou looked back out the window.

Keiichiro went silent. The quietness felt as deadly as the few moments before your murderer tells you his name. (Trust me, that's freaky…) Keiichiro stared at Ryou, angrily. "…Ryou?" Ryou looked up at him…

Keiichiro slapped him across the face.

"Don't lie to me, Ryou!" Keiichiro grabbed Ryou's shoulders tightly. "I know that there is something wrong! I can tell…" His gaze softened a bit. "Onegai, Ryou… You've trusted me with your life before… If you can't trust me with your secrets… I don't know if you truly trust me or not… Onegai… Ryou… If something is wrong you have to tell me… I care about you…"

Ryou let his unshed tears fall. "No, you don't! You don't care! That's just it! You don't… care… Keiichiro… please don't taunt me like this…"

Keiichiro caught Ryou as he fell forward. He pulled the blond by close to him and held him tight. "How can you say I don't care? Ryou… I'm not taunting you… what is wrong?"

Ryou pulled back. "What Ichigo told… was something she found out about me… K-Keiichiro, I… It's hard to say… you don't care about me the way I care for you… lets put it that way…" Ryou sniffed and laid on his bed, back facing the taller man.

"Ryou…" Keiichiro paused. "Are you saying… that you love me?"

Ryou winced, but nodded. "Hai… I have for a long time… since my parents died I knew… that my feelings lay within you…"

"…Thank you…" Ryou blinked at the response.

"N-nani?"

"Thank you…" Keiichiro looked up, revealing that he had been shedding tears since Ryou turned his back to him. He smiled. "I now know that I can express my feelings to you… without worrying you will hate me…"

Ryou looked at Keiichiro strangely. "You mean you…-!"

Keiichiro took Ryou's chin in his hands and kissed him deeply. Ryou's eyes widened before they closed slowly. "K-Keiichiro…" Keiichiro took this as an invitation and plunged his tongue deep within Ryou's cavern. A thin layer of sweat formed over Ryou's body as Keiichiro's hand touched him in not-so-foreign places. Said hand wandered teasingly over to the bulge in the smaller boys pants and pressed down. "Ah! K-Keiichiro… I-Iie…!"

"Ryou? Am I hurting you?" Keiichiro asked, suddenly worried.

Ryou shook his head. "Iie… I just don't think I'm ready for that yet…" He looked away, blushing.

Keiichiro kissed Ryou's forehead. "Daijoubu… I understand… We won't go any further than kissing tonight… besides… we might scar our little one-Mew audience…" Ryou' eyebrow twitched.

"S-say what?"

From behind the door the two boys heard a squeak. "Nya!" Ichigo fell forward as the door flew open on it's own. "Ne! Gomen!" She stood abruptly and left. "I won't do it again! Just continue where you left off don't let me bother you!!!" She shouted from outside the window.

Ryou remained blushing deeply. Keiichiro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Ryou-koi… suki da…"

Ryou smiled lightly. "Suki da ne…"

Owari desu

*

The end to the VERY FIRST KeiichiroxRyou story! Ha-ha! I'm special!


End file.
